


chemistry partners.

by cl3rks



Series: sweet emotion [2]
Category: Dazed and Confused (1993)
Genre: Angry Reader is Angry, Awkward Sexual Instance, F/M, Flirting, High School, Lab Partners, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Swearing, This fic is dumb, Tumblr Prompt, i love this trope so much end me, i mean i could've made the 'these two have chemistry' joke but i didnt so, no pronouns used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl3rks/pseuds/cl3rks
Summary: Just power through and you should be okay -- or, y'know, as okay as one can be with someone like Benny O'Donnell as their Chemistry partner.





	chemistry partners.

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i love cole hauser a whole bunch yet?? (ps this was written on the fly so forgive me i just wanted to write reaaaally bad. also, if you find any identifying pronouns let me know and i'll be sure to fix them.)
> 
> prompt i used:  
> http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/154000913330/be-nice-to-your-seat-partner-they-might-just-be
> 
> credit to dailyau and paintdripps for the prompt!!
> 
> (hope you enjoy?? its dumb this is dumb everything i write is *ahem* Dumb™)

You flopped down in your seat, first day back at school and you honestly just wanted to shrivel up and die. _If only it were that easy._ You thought morbidly.

You had already gone through Math and English, had been to lunch and now here you were at Chemistry. You had PE soon after and were not looking forward to any sort of running around that would happen – especially because you tended to be lumped with people that smarted off to the coach and were then forced to do laps around the soccer field as everyone dejectedly sneered at each other.

I digress.

Your seat partner was being assigned as you took out your books and you weren't even listening as you set said books out in front of you (despite the clutter of beakers and recipes) then continued digging through your bag when somebody walked right in front of your face.

 _Of course_ they were one of those _football dipshits_ that had to put their crotch in the collective face of _everyone._ You knew it, too, because his _dumbass_ jersey was hanging from his _dumbass_ bag.

"I'm Benny." He grinned down at you, watching you scowl in response to his not-so-funny positioning. "Benny O'Donnell."

“(Y/F/N) (Y/L/N).” You told him, turning on your stool slightly to face the front of the class, hearing him drop his bag beside his own stool as he gracelessly propped himself up on said stool. “Do me a favor, don’t be an ass like my last chemistry partner and you and I will get through this year just fine.”

“Who was your last partner?” Benny asked curiously, raising an eyebrow as he watched you scribble down the date and the chapter name in your notebook. 

You frowned as you did this, eyeing the chalkboard as the teacher introduced themselves and asked for everyone to take out their books – those who hadn’t already, at least. “Don, I’m _absolutely_ sure you know him.”

Benny propped his head on his folded arms, bending awkwardly to be able to watch you with his limbs on the raised table. He tilted his head a bit as he did that, squinting slightly like he knew you from _somewhere_ but couldn’t place you. But then –

“Oh hell,” Benny grinned, chuckling breathily as it came to him. “You’re _that_ (Y/N)? You weren’t just his partner in Chem, I remember you from-“

“Mr. O’Donnell, if you could please pay attention and open your book, that’d start the class off just peachy.” The teacher sighed, looking over his glasses as he began setting up his first experiment. Lucky for you, he’d stopped Benny from saying what you both knew. You knew your cheeks were growing warmer as you tried to shake it from your mind. “Alrighty! This is gonna be loud!”

You watched curiously as Benny whispered beside you, still not having taken out his book, peeking at yours. “Y’know, it’ll be our little secret, promise.”

He even stuck out his pinky-finger as a sign of goodwill, looking between his digit and you expectantly. You stared, watching him with a frown etched almost-permanently into your face. “Are you serious?”

He nodded, wiggling his pinky at you. You scoffed, wrapped your own around it and smiled sarcastically to appease him. He chuckled, shaking his head before going for his bag.

“Oh, and class!” Your teacher said, stopping in the middle of lighting something on fire as the class watched with baited breath. “I tell all my students this, just in case… I met my wife through my very own chem-class when I was your age! So, with that – _**be nice to your seat partner. They might just be your future spouse!”**_

Then proceeded to light said thing on fire and allowed it to explode as you turned to Benny and Benny turned to you, winking and watching as the corners of your lips turned up in an almost-smile. 

_Yeah,_ you told yourself as you attempted to focus on your book. _You can make it out of this alive – with or without Benny in tow… that’s to be decided._

**Author's Note:**

> y'all know i love dazed and confused a lot lemme LIVE


End file.
